Manufactures of textiles are continuously searching for compositions to enhance textile fiber performance and durability. In the carpet and floor coverings industry, for example, manufacturers desire compositions operable to render carpet fibers stain resistant. Fluorinated compounds have been used extensively to impart water and oil repellency to textile and carpet fibers. Fluorocarbon compounds, for example, can provide both oil and water repellency, unlike waxes, silicones, etc., which typically provide water repellency, but are somewhat oleophilic, and thus do not provide good oil repellency.
Fluorinated compounds, when applied to fibers in sufficient amount, can lower the surface energy of the fiber or fabric below the surface energy of water or oils that might be spilled onto the fabric, thereby allowing removal of these liquids before penetration into the fiber or fabric. This is of great benefit for fibers and fabrics used in clothing, residential, commercial, and industrial settings as the useful life of the fibers and fabric is substantially increased.
The manufacture of fluorinated compounds, nevertheless, generally employs the use of organic solvents presenting several disadvantages. Substrates, including textile fibers, treated with organic solutions or dispersions of fluorinated compounds, for example, often require an extraction step to remove the organic solvent. An extraction step increases the time and cost of producing a stain repellent substrate.
Organic solvent extraction from a substrate can be avoided by using aqueous dispersions of fluorinated compounds. However, production of aqueous dispersions of fluorinated compounds necessitate stripping of the organic solvent used in the production of the fluorinated compounds. Organic solvent stripping from an aqueous dispersion by distillation and other techniques can additionally increase the time and cost of producing a stain repellent substrate. Furthermore, providing stable aqueous dispersions of fluorinated compounds can be difficult requiring the use of dispersing aids such as surfactants and organic cosolvents.